


Why don't we ever agree?

by Jihoonieislife



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon doesn't seem to agree on anything but there is only one thing they agree on, LOVE.





	Why don't we ever agree?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am back with a one shot fanfic! BTW, no FANWAR please! I didn't write this in mind of a FANWAR so please... I am a EXO-L, Army and Wannable so please.... BTW, today EXO comeback was super LIT! Please go watch it it's a great song, you will love it too! Anyway enjoy reading and hope you have a nice day!

" No way, Daniel. BTS songs are better! " Jihoon shouted while Daniel looked at him, offended. 

" EXO is so much better!" Daniel shouted back, planning to retort back while Jihoon looked at him, pissed. 

" Why don't we ever agree?! " Jihoon exasperated defeatedly while Jisung just shook his head. 

" Why don't you guys stan for both group, I mean don't get me wrong, both groups are extremely talented and amazing. " Jisung can't help but asked after seeing his teammates heated debate. 

" No way, I am BTS no 1 fan, how can I like other group?" Jihoon scoffed while Daniel just snorted. 

" You say that because you never seen any of their MVs. They have such powerful dance and great songs, so stop discriminating. " Daniel snorted while Jihoon just scoffed. 

" Such a hypocrite, I bet you never watched any of BTS's MVs too. " Jihoon scoffed while Daniel just sighed defeatedly. 

" Hey why don't we watch both and see who is better?" Daniel suggested while Jihoon just smirked.

" Challenge accepted."

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" OMG, V sunbaenim is so cool and charismatic. Their songs are so catchy, OMG I am loving this!" Daniel clapped happily.

" I know and OMG Kai sunbaenim is such a great dancer. He is so hot. Their dance moves are so strong and powerful!" Jihoon claimed happily while Daniel held his hands to cheer together. 

" Wow, idol is such an amazing song! " Daniel clapped while moving his body with the rhythm.

" Yeah, don't mess up my tempo is such a great song. It's so sexy, I am falling in love!" Jihoon clapped excitedly while letting Daniel drag him to dance together.( OMG I can't stop fangirling over that song. It was lit)

" I am gonna stan both group starting today!" Daniel claimed happily while Jihoon faked cough. 

" W.. Well, my heart can fill another group I guess. " Jihoon coughed while Daniel just smiled sweetly at him before pulling him into a hug. 

" Then we can be their no 1 fanboys together!" Daniel smiled widely while hugging Jihoonie. Jihoon looked at him while blushing. Jisung stood beside them while smiling fondly. 

" Youth love."

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" What do you want to eat, Niel hyung? " Jihoon asked softly while Daniel is busy looking at the menu. 

" What about you? Jihoonie? " Daniel asked while adjusting his glasses. They are currently in disguise. 

" Of course when you are in a chicken shop. The chicken you would choose is..." Jihoon and Daniel smiled knowingly.

" Fried chicken!"   
" BBQ Chicken!"

" What hyung you eat BBQ chicken in a BBQ shop, not in a chicken shop. " Jihoon claimed unhappily, unhappy that they have different opinions. Daniel pouted. 

" But Jihoonie BBQ chicken taste so good! " Daniel pouted once again while Jihoon just sighed. 

" Why don't we ever agree ?!" Daniel sighed while Jihoon looked at him defeatedly.

" Ahjumma, five servings of fried chicken and five servings of BBQ chicken please." Jihoon shouted while the owner replied with a smile. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Woah, this is really good! Fried chicken is so crispy and the texture is so soft! " Daniel continued eating while licking his fingers. 

" Mhmmm, never knew BBQ chicken is so delicious. The BBQ sauce is just on point. OMG, I am actually loving this!" Jihoon continued munching while Daniel wiped Jihoon's mouth with his thumb, leading to a few blushes on their faces and shy smiles.  
The owner looked at them before breaking into a smile. 

" Youth love. "

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

All wanna one members are playing the in sync game. 

" What does Jihoon likes to eat the most? " 

" Fried chicken." Guanlin and Jihoon claimed in sync with Guanlin smiling sweetly at Jihoon. 

" What game does Jihoon likes to play? " 

" PUBG" Woojin and Jihoon high fived while doing their pink sausage dance. 

" What is Jihoon's favourite colour? " 

" Pink" Jinyoung smiled fondly at Jihoon while they both clapped happily.

" What concept do you think Jihoon is? "

" Cute."   
" Sexy."

" What the hell hyung?" Jihoon looked at Daniel, betrayed. " I have always wanted to be sexy. Didn't you see it in me when we perform day by day and eleven? " Daniel sighed defeatedly. 

" Sorry Jihoonie it's just that you look cute at everything...and I...." Daniel sighed once again before breaking the awkward silence. " Why don't we ever agree on something for once? " Jihoon looked at him, feeling offended while Daniel keeps on blabbering.

" The whole day we spent on arguing and disagreeing. It's not your fault... It's just I am tired of.. " The door to Jihoon and Woojin's shared room slammed heavily. Everyone glared at Daniel and pointed at the door. 

" What the hell mate? What did you do? " Seongwoo pointed at the room while Daniel panicked and quickly get up and ran to Jihoon's room. He opened the door quietly and locked the door. He can see a Jihoon sulking on his bed and he walked towards the bed and sat next to it. 

" Hyung is sorry. What I meant was I am tired of myself for not able to be the one to understand everything about you and to be the first to know everything about you and.... " Jihoon stopped him by holding his hands together and softly asked. 

" Why would you want to be my first? " 

" I hope we agree on this. I love you. " Daniel confessed while Jihoon blushed wildly. 

" I might not be the one that knows everything about you, well I will try to be the one but I will always love only you and you alone." Daniel blushed cutely while Jihoon just laughed out loud while blushing furiously.

" Cheesy, but I agree.   
And I hope you agree on this one too  
I love you too. "


End file.
